


Slap Slap--Kiss?

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabbletober, Future Fic, M/M, OT3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Kalian berdua, seriusan, gak bisa damai sehari ajakah?”(Untuk Drabbletober Day 6: Making fun of one another)





	Slap Slap--Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Selalu.

“Shirabu, cuma orang aneh yang ketawa heboh pas nonton adegan mutilasi di film horor.”

 

“Semi-san, cuma orang aneh yang cosplay jadi karakter game padahal mau pergi ke bioskop doang.”

 

**.**

 

“Oi, Shirabu! Ini cuma bikin omelet doang lho! Omelet lho!”

 

“Semi-san berisik.”

 

“YA GIMANA AKU GAK BERISIK KALAU DAPURMU SAMPAI JADI KAPAL PECAH BEGINI ASDFGHJKL—“

 

“Seenggaknya aku gak salah bedain gula sama garam pas bikin teh.”

 

“--@#$%%!!!--“

 

**.**

 

“Kalian berdua, seriusan, gak bisa damai sehari ajakah?”

 

Shirabu dan Semi bertukar pandangan, lalu menggeser posisi mereka hingga benar-benar mengapit Kawanishi dan menjadikannya bantal hidup. Shirabu ambil posisi terenak; berbaring dengan kepala di paha Kawanishi dan kaki diparkir seenak hati di sandaran sofa. Semi lebih berbaik hati; ia hanya menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kawanishi dan lanjut menonton film sambil memakan popcorn buatan si pirang kelewat tinggi.

 

Mata kiri Kawanishi berkedut.

 

“Damainya gak gini juga mungkin.”

 

Shirabu mendengus keras. Semi tertawa lepas. Tetapi sampai akhir film, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah posisi yang (menurut mereka) sudah kelewat nyaman itu.

 

Meski keesokan harinya, keduanya bangun dengan leher yang kaku serta pegal-pegal di beberapa tempat.

 

Dan lanjut melempar ejekan satu sama lain seperti biasa setelahnya.

 

Kawanishi hanya bisa geleng-geleng maklum (sekaligus lelah).

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> SAYA KANGEN PAIR INI /PLAK
> 
> Uhuk. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
